Donnemoi une Réponse
by Masquerade15
Summary: Kei croit que Shô ne répondra jamais à une question qu'il lui a posé plusieurs années auparavent, avant son emprisonnement. Lorsqu'il le voit revenir avec une inconnue, il le fuit.


**Donne-moi une réponse**

Un couloir... Un simple bruit de quelqu'un qui frappe des barreaux à l'aide d'une barre de fer... Il était menotté, entouré de deux policiers en tenue. Autour de lui, des milliers de prisonniers riaient à gorge déployée en le regardant marcher dans ce sombre couloir. Enfin, sans qu'il ne sache comment, il arriva dehors. Les lumières blanches des spots de surveillance l'aveuglaient et le Japonais dû s'arrêter un instant pour fermer les yeux, se réadaptant lentement à la lumière. Cependant, il n'eut droit qu'à quelques secondes de répit car un des policiers lui décocha un coup de matraque dans les reins, l'obligeant ainsi à avancer. Craintivement, le prisonnier ouvrit les yeux et reprit sa marche... Sa marche vers quoi ? Tout à coup, il se tenait devant une haute et large chaise d'acier. Deux chaînes étaient nouées aux accoudoirs afin de ne pas laisser le prisonnier s'enfuir. Bien au dessus du dossier pendant un casque en métal d'où sortaient d'innombrables fils reliés au dos de la chaise. Les policiers l'y forcèrent et, rapidement, il se retrouva pieds et poings liés de sorte qu'il ne pouvait se débattre. Effaré, il regarda autour de lui sans rien voir, que les deux flics qui gardaient la chaise.

Soudain, le casque s'ébranla et s'abaissa lentement sur sa tête, cachant ses yeux de la vue qui s'étendait devant lui. Tout son corps se tendit alors qu'il entendait un inquiétant bruit de rouages à l'intérieur de la chaise. Puis, le silence. Que se passait-il ? Que faisait-il ici et, surtout, où était-il ? Toutes ces questions se chamboulaient dans sa tête mais aucune ne trouva de réponse car, sans signe avant-coureur, il sentit quelque chose s'appuyer sur ses paupières closes. La douleur s'intensifiait à mesure que les vis s'enfonçaient dans les orbites. Alors, il hurla de douleur et cambra le dos violemment. Puis, sans qu'il n'ait de repos, le casque se resserra à une vitesse affolante autour de sa tête. Le prisonnier serra les dents, sans rien laisser échapper que des gémissements de douleur et de peur. Au summum de la douleur, tout s'éteint, et il se sentit sombrer dans le noir complet.

Le Japonais se sentit plonger dans une sorte d'inconscience dont il connaissait l'existence mais dont il ne pouvait s'extirper. Cependant, lorsqu'une intense douleur le saisit à la tête, il ouvrit les yeux et lâcha un petit cri de peur. Enfin, il se redressa, tremblant de tous ses membres, et regarda autour de lui. Il était allongé sur un large canapé de cuir noir, dans un salon aux murs beiges séparés de la cuisine par un simple rideau de cordes grises. Passant une main sur son front, il essuya les gouttes de sueur qui y perlaient. Ses lèvres rosées s'entre ouvrirent alors que le jeune Japonais reprenait lentement contenance. Il était chez eux... En sécurité... Il n'avait pas à avoir peur et pourtant... Son ami n'était pas rentré. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge suspendue au mur et grimaça. Minuit moins le quart.

Le jeune homme finit par se lever et revêtit une veste rougeâtre par-dessus le débardeur blanc avec lequel il s'était endormi. Avant de sortir, il troqua son jean tâché de peinture contre un pantalon noir plutôt large. A peine eut-il enfiler de lourdes bottes qu'un bruit de moteur se fit entendre dehors, suivit d'un grand rire qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille... Shô. Son regard s'éclaira enfin alors qu'il se précipitait à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit avec empressement. A l'étage d'en dessous, il aperçut le grand Japonais sortir de sa voiture et se tourner vers l'immeuble, ayant entendu la fenêtre s'ouvrir à grands fracas. Il adressa un immense sourire à son ami et le salua d'un signe de la main que l'autre lui rendit joyeusement.

Sans même attendre que Shô monte, le Japonais sortit de l'appartement et descendit les marches de l'immeuble quatre à quatre. Une fois sur le palier, il posa une main sur le mur et reprit lentement son souffle en regardant l'ombre de Shô se diriger vers la porte. Alors qu'il apparaissait sur le seuil, le visage de son ami se raidit. Shô était accompagné... Pas par Toshi, Shinji, Son ou Yi-Che... Mais par une parfaite inconnue ! Comment osait-il ramener une femme chez eux sans même la lui présenter ailleurs ? Shô lui adressa un immense sourire, passant au bras autour des hanches de la femme, avant de prononcer son prénom :

- Kei !

Mais Kei ne l'écoutait pas que déjà il partait en courant dans les rues peu sûres de Mallepa. Il ne savait pas par quel chemin il passerait mais il connaissait sa destination. La plage. Il avait de la chance, la lune était de sortie, cette nuit, plus grosse que jamais et plus brillante aussi. Des larmes aussi grosses que des balles de base-ball coulaient sur ses joues et mourraient sur ses lèvres alors qu'il courrait le plus vite possible vers son lieu de prédilection. Une fois arrivé dans le sable blanc, au bord de l'eau, Kei s'effondra à genoux et pleura comme jamais il n'avait pleuré, plus ou moins bruyamment. Alors, dans la nuit, son prénom résonna à nouveau. Shô approchait à toute allure, seul. Cependant, Kei ne voulait plus le voir. Lui qui, pendant sept longues années avait cru, qu'un jour, il pourrait avouer son amour à Shô... Tout était fichu.

- VA T'EN !

Son hurlement déchira le silence de la nuit alors que Shô s'arrêtait de courir, à bout de souffle. Il se laissa, lui aussi, tomber dans le sable, juste à côté de Kei, et leva de beaux yeux bleu océan vers la lune. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il tournait la tête vers son ami qui sanglotait toujours. Levant les yeux au ciel, il s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, le consolant comme une mère. Rapidement, Kei se calma mais resta blottit contre Shô, respirant son odeur si spéciale.

- Je n'avais vu de lune aussi belle, tu te rappelles ?

Kei hocha rapidement la tête, reniflant comme un enfant dans les bras de Shô. Bien sûr qu'il s'en rappelait. C'était une nuit où il avait enfin osé avouer à Shô qu'il l'aimait. Pour ne pas décevoir son ami, Shô avait répondu qu'il devait réfléchir, mais n'avait jamais donné de réponse.

- Alors ta réponse ?

- ...

- Tu m'as dis que tu réfléchirais... Je pense que tu as eut assez de temps...

- Je pense aussi... Je t'aime, Kei...

Sur ces mots, Shô se releva et prit Kei dans ses bras, passant l'un d'eux derrière ses genoux, l'autre dans son dos. Il le voyait, le vampire était trop faible pour faire le chemin de retour jusqu'à la maison. Il se demandait même comment il avait pu courir jusqu'ici. Il ne mit que très peu de temps pour entrer dans l'apaato de Mallepa et amena Kei dans sa chambre. La jeune femme qu'il avait amené, pour se divertir était parti. Qu'avait-elle pensé en voyant la réaction de Kei ? Pour le moment, Shô n'y pensait, pas, il aurait tout le temps de le faire demain. Il le coucha sur le lit et s'allongea près de lui. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent une dernière fois. Kei savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Shô s'endormit dans ses bras. Kei déposa un baiser sur son front, une dernière fois, avant de se lever. Le lendemain, quand Shô s'éveilla, il était seul.


End file.
